


Just a Thought

by skittleriddles44



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, SuperBat Secret Santa, secrets are meant to be shared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittleriddles44/pseuds/skittleriddles44
Summary: Bruce is having trouble telling Clack how he feels but if actions could speak he'd be screaming.





	Just a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Superbat Christmas exchange, for HeardyoulikeMukipz

"Clark, I know this may be odd but, if you're interested, I would like to take you out to dinner. I know it sounds like a date… Well it is a- I mean I know I don’t usually do this but I …" Bruce sighed, rubbing his forehead to ease the stress he felt just thinking about asking Clark Kent, Superman, out on a date. For years Bruce had thrown pretty words and a delicious smile to seduce any person of choice for various reasons but, when he thought about that big, sweet, gentle, oaf, he got all shaken up inside. Bruce lost all verbal footing when it came to Clark. It wasn’t that Clark was witty or a great debater, he was just beautiful. Clark was honest and kind and most certainly optimistic yet, could have his bouts of self-doubt or depression. He was human, something Bruce would often doubt regarding himself.  
With the entire world at Clark's disposal Bruce felt his chances of becoming the love of Superman's life to be just above 7.3%( factoring in that he is one of the few people who currently know his secret identity). He was not hopeless but definitely not hopeful.

"Master Bruce, I know you thoroughly enjoy the angst of a cold, wet cave in the peak of winter but would you at least put a sweater on sir?" Alfred said, his attitude politely threaded into his words.

"Alfred."

"Sir?"

"Clear my schedule for this next week."

"Of course but, might I be so bold to ask why?"

"No."

"Well, if it has anything with the script you’ve been preparing for Superman I wish you the best of luck."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and left the cave, deciding to just leave the conversation at that. If Alfred wants to know something he'll find the answer for himself, one way or another.

 

The very next day after a unnecessarily long board meeting Bruce headed to the watch tower. Gorilla Grodd and Lex Luthor are suspected to be scheming something big. Batman Is going to the tower to explain to the league that their suspicions are wrong and that Lex is using Grodd as a scapegoat for his real partner.

Once he makes it into the watch tower he heads to the meeting room and waits. Batman is always early. He was sitting looking over some paperwork waiting for the members to file in when he heard it. A wonderfully familiar sound that had quickly become one of his favorite hymns to grace this earth, Clarks deep laugh. Bruce let a smile slip, he knew with a laugh that hearty Clark was surely going red in the face and possibly holding onto his indestructible stomach. He wondered if he could get Clark to laugh like that on a hypothetical date. _He's the type that will laugh at an unfunny joke just to make the other person feel better. God, he's sweet. I remember the first time he caught a joke I made, his eyes almost fell from his head and then he doubled over laughing… I guess I could make him laugh_.  
Lost in thought, Bruce didn’t hear the approaching voices until a group entered the room. Diana, Arthur, and Clark. Bruce hardened his face once again and stood to acknowledge their presence. Diana waved to Bruce with a smile, Arthur grunted with a slight head nod and both headed to their seats. Clark smiled and walked towards Bruce with what Bruce felt was a misleading amount of enthusiasm.

"Good Afternoon Batman, this meeting is about the new alliance between Luthor and Grodd, right?" Clark asked, somehow the topic of his arch enemy had no effect on his upbeat mood.

"Yes, except if any of you superpowered heroes would have done any form of investigation you would have discovered that Luthor has been working with another criminal behind Grodds back this entire time."

"Oh. Sorry Batman, I don’t like to make excuses but I have been pretty busy lately. " Clark gave pleading grin and rubbed the back of his head, "Not all of us are paid just for waking up."

Behind his mask, Bruce analyzed the way the room's light danced in Clarks alien eyes. Bruce treasured the moments when Clark's control began to slip and his eyes would glow with the most riveting scarlet hue, somehow that had become Bruce's favorite color. "Hm." was all he could say in response.

The rest of the leading league members came in over the next few minutes as Clark kept up a steady chatter to Bruce about strange things he's recently seen while out saving the world. Bruce noticed the room fill but couldn’t bring himself to pull his eyes from the superman in front of him. Thirty seconds after everyone was seated and looking at the ever prepared Batman to begin their meeting, they realized he was "preoccupied". Bruce was staring at Clark, wondering how, in anyway, did he believe that he was capable of asking this man out on and telling him his feelings. _I love him so much, it's not worth it to stain our friendship with such an indecent feeling. Damnit_.

Bruce looked up to see six pairs of eyes burning into him, which was made even worse considering one of which was an impossibly perfect shade of blue, not ever seen on this planet until his arrival. Then Bruce looked to the only eyes not staring at him, Jon Jones the Martian Manhunter, also the professional mind reader in the room. _Damn_.

Ignoring the obvious awkward glares, Bruce began the meeting and finished without much disturbance.

He was the first to leave the room, not wanting to linger and be asked any ridiculous questions that he would NOT be answering. He made it to the transporter when Superman appeared in a gust of air, landing softly beside him.

"Hey, that was strange even for you. Did Alfred hide your Ferrari again?"

"…"

"Is something on your mind?" Clark asked now looking confused and concerned

Bruce's heart thrummed at the idea that Clark was checking on him, not because he was shot by an omega beam or drugged by fear toxin but, because he seemed to have "something on his mind". Bruce knew that Clark was kind to everyone, that’s what made him "super" but it still made him feel lighter on his feet. "No Clark, I was trying to decide how to explain the Luthor situation to you and the rest of the league with the least amount of misunderstanding."

"Ahh, I see," Clark gave an almost sad smile, then placed a strong hand on Batman's shoulder and gently squeezed. Clark heard the hard thumps building in Batman's chest. He found the sound so exciting yet, calming.

Bruce felt himself slightly lean into the hand on his shoulder and immediately went rigid. "I'll be leaving now." Bruce grabbed the hand on his shoulder and slowly lowered it to Clark's side, at war with himself. _Damnit Bruce let go._

Clark squeezed the gloved hand by his side, locking eyes, willing Bruce to say something about why his heart was running a marathon, or for what reason were they still holding hands. But Bruce couldn’t, so, he left.

 

Several night have passed and Bruce is at the Bat computer after a long night of patrol, tired, bruised, and frustrated. He can't get his best friend out of his head. It doesn’t help that Alfred has been dropping by every hour with the most annoying knowing glances. Bruce lets himself fall back into his chair and just breath. He enjoys these simple moments. _Clark loves simple too. Apple pie, newspaper, aprons… Clark in an apron._

Bruce shot up from his chair then dropped to the ground into rapid fire push-ups. Astonished and ashamed of himself for the inexcusable path his mind was wandering. Sure he loved Clark, has for years but, he was never comfortable thinking of him like that. Not because he didn’t want to be with Clark in that way, it was because he wanted to be with him like "that" in every way at every hour of the day and that made him feel guilty. Once Bruce reached 450 he felt his body calm and he stood up. Leaning against the back of his chair he sighed and put his face his hands.

Bzzz, Bzzz

Bruce wanted to ignore the alarm but he couldn’t stop himself. It was Clark.

"Bruce, can we talk? It's about something very important to me." Clark flew in and landed gently in the cave just a couple feet from Bruce's chiseled figure.

"…" Bruce looked up to see Superman, pleading to him.

"Please Bruce, just tell me what's going on with you. I know-" Clark scowled at the floor. "Know you don’t want to admit it but you have feelings for me. I know you do, and I know you're probably hesitant or maybe even opposed to a more intimate relationship with me- or anyone but I" He took a quick glance up to Bruce who looked royally pissed off "…I'm sorry.". Clark sighed and turned to leave when Bruce ran straight into Superman's back and held him. He squeezed the indestructible man with every ounce of his strength.

"Clark…"

Clark turned back around to face Bruce and looked into his eyes. Bruce looked back, bold and terrified. Superman smiled and laughed a deep laugh from his gut. Never in any world, battle or situation did Clark think he'd see such a look in his Bat's eyes.

Bruce froze and took in the magnificence of the man before him. The jaw that hung wide with mirth, the wrinkle above his nose, the blush dancing on his cheeks.

Overwhelmed with the consuming emotion of love Bruce reached out to Clark and pulled him into hungry kiss. Wanting to pour all the desire and passion he's kept locked up into the kiss he lapped at Clarks mouth for entrance. Clark was in shock from Bruce's intense embrace. As Bruce ran his tongue along Clark's lips, Clark felt the arousal in his stomach begin to build.  
"Thank… you…" he mumbled through the kiss.

"…who?... For what?"

Clark chuckled and pulled away disappointment flashed across Bruce's face as their lips parted and Clark smiled. "Well for quite some time I've had the feeling you had feelings for me but…"

"What?"

"Jon told me that you were recently thinking of me and you said, well thought in your head, that you loved me.

"…"

"…"

"Damnit"


End file.
